My Best Friend
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Love is very unexpected and mysterious. You wouldn't know who will take your heart away but as for Chrom, his heart was stolen by a woman without a past. Even with this predictable love-stuck, love always find a way to make things interesting.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**I am so in love with this game to the point that I wrote something. It is not that great but I hope you all like it.** **Also, thanks for reading my stories. It has given me the courage to write my heart out. 3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

_It all started at an open field, my little sister Lissa and our overprotective knight Fredrick came across a woman, a beautiful woman. She had short violet her with bangs that covered her right eye. The first thing she said was_ …

"Thank you, Chrom…"

_I was stunned by her voice, hearing my name from her was music to my ears. Furthermore, I was drowning in her beauty. She was like an angel and this angel name was Ashley. She was a woman with no memory of her past and had no friends or family what so ever. Fredrick was suspicious of her but she was a person in need and I can't avoid that so we assist her and walked her to the next town. However, the town was under attack by bandits so it was up to us to fight. Little that we knew, Ashley joined the fight._

"I will help you."

"Thanks…" Chrom replied. _We soon realized she wasn't weak and defenseless at all. She was a very smart woman with skills of magic and swordsmanship. I was amazed that she can even fight her own battles. _

"Wow Ashley, you are amazing." Lissa praised. "Tactic, magic, and swordsmanship, is there something you can't do?"

"It just came to me somehow. I don't know why." Ashley said, looking at her bronze sword. "Why am I carrying this anyway? I don't remember anything of this and I know it is hard to believe."

"We will help you find the answers." Chrom said, smiling at her. "However, I have to agree with Lissa. You were amazing and we should use someone with your talents. So do you want to join the Shepherds?"

"Shepherds? Are we watching over sheep?" She said, looking at him with confusion.

"It's not that easy you know." Chrom said. "We might help you out while you are with us. So what do you say?"

"Yes, I will be honored." She replied, smiling at me.

_That was the day I finally felt something special towards a woman. I have been with arranged suitors for years and this woman just made me feel weird inside. All I wanted is to be with her constantly. As she joined our team, she became our chief tactician. She was utterly smart and tries to find ways to defeat the enemy without losing any of our comrades. Even as my right hand woman, she doesn't look down on anyone. She helps anyway she can and made a lot of friends along the way._

"Panne, I made some carrot stew." Ashley said, stirring her stew.

"Thank you Ashley, you are so kind." Panne said, walking towards her. She was a taguel, a beast shape swifter. She transform into a rabbit like creature which is Ashley favorite animal. "I can never get tired of your stew. It is so delicious."

"I am still practicing on my cooking. Fredrick is teaching me some new recipes and I borrowed a cooking book from Miriel." She replied. "Also, Gregor is great with getting me spices."

"You know, you are the first man-spawn that I like talking too." Panne said. "I hope will stay good friends."

"Thanks Panne, you are a great friend." Ashley said. "Everyone here make me feel that I belong. I have no memory of my old life. I finally feel that I am home."

"Don't worry Ashley, we all do care about you. It is not just you are our chief tactician. It is because you are pure of heart. You always find way to help each and every one of us." Panne explained.

_Everyone loves her so much. She was a joy to have around even all the men loves her. Who wouldn't want someone that amazing? I became too addicted to her company that it led to something revealing. _

"ASHLEY!" Chrom screamed. "I NEED TO TALK ABOUT THE ROUTE THAT WE WERE TAKING!"

"Chrom, I will be with you in a minute." Ashley said, opening the shower glass door. She walked out the shower. "I will be right there."

"You want me there. Okay…" Chrom said, opening the walking in the tent. "Ashley, we need to discuss… Why is it so steamy here?" Then he paused with a blush. He found my chief tactician fully naked in front of him. Her hair was damped yet perfectly hung down her back and her skin shimmered. "ASHLEY!" _She is naked in front of me. My body can't move. I can't stop staring at her. _

"I told you to wait outside. Were you eager to see me naked?" She said, staring at him while blushing. "And do you even know that you just walked into the ladies bath."

"I am so sorry Ashley. I misheard you, please believe me." He replied, blushing even more and covering his pants with his shirt. _Stupid hormones, why now?_ "I will leave you be." He rushed outside the tent while she threw things at him_. Great, now she thinks I am a pervert._ Then he blushed some more. "Well, now I know that I had poor imagination. She was far better than I imagined." She walked out the tent in her clothes but with a smirk on her face. "Ashley, I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It is very embarrassing but I will forgive you." Ashley said, blushing. "Let's just forget about this okay."

"Right, thanks for that. I thought you will hate me forever" He said. _How can I forget? She was wow… I have no word to describe her. She was just too much. _

"You are my best friend Chrom. I will never hate you." Ashley said, smiling. "I know it was just a mistake so yeah… I forgive you."

"Great, I will catch you later… I mean see you later… I mean… Bye and I am sorry." He said, leaving with a blush.

_We will always find ourselves in awkward situations like for instant the day she caught me naked. Even when I was the victim, I still got hit with flying objects. But I have fallen more in love with her. But as time passed by, she only saw me as a friend, her best friend. So I couldn't make her mine. It was hard at first to accept it and I couldn't shake the disappointment but if I truly love her then I should let her go. After my older sister's death and our victory with the Mad King, our lives were slowly moving apart. Within two years, I learned to love and married Sumia and gained a baby daughter named Lucina. It was a name that Ashley suggested to Sumia and she adored it completely. Fredrick was also a lucky man, he married my sister Lissa and we all lived happily. But as for Ashley, she was too busy with her studies that love never came to her in heart and in mind. I will always find her in the Shepherd lounge, reading book after book. We soon have a new enemy to fight and Ashley wasn't going to rest until we have won._

"Hey Ashley, how are you? It has been awhile." He asked. She changed a lot, her violet grew longer and her body matured beautifully.

"I am fine, Chrom. I am just keeping up with my studies. I don't want to lose my edge on planning our attack." She replied.

"Ashley, I am proud that you are pushing yourself but are you going to focus on life." He asked. She turned to him and smiled.

"I will but I want to win this war so my best friend can live a happy life with his beautiful queen and princess." Ashley said. "Everyone in your kingdom deserves happiness and peace even all of our friends." He pulled her in a hug. "Chrom?"

"You are too much Ashley." He said.

"Chrom, I just want to repay you for the life you have given me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." Ashley said. "I wouldn't have friends and a role to play to protect people. I wouldn't have a purpose but you gave me all that and I am happy that you are my friend."

"As am I, Ashley…" He said. "Ashley, I…"

"My love, is everything okay?" Sumia said, walking in the room. She was carrying a cake. "I hope everything is alright because it is time to begin."

_ I froze when I saw her. I almost confessed in front of my wife. What was I thinking? I thought I made it clear that Ashley is just my friend but why do I feel I want more than that?_

"Hey Sumia, that cake looks so good. And it is a chocolate cake." Ashley said, letting him go and walking towards Chrom's wife. She was eyeing the cake with awe. One thing they know about Ashley is that she loves chocolate. "It is so delicious that I want to eat it."

"You will. Do you know what day is today?" Sumia asked.

"Today? It's a Saturday…" Ashley said, putting some thought. "It is summer and well… I really don't know." Everyone entered the room with smiles on their faces. "Did something happen? Oh no, is it someone birthday?"

"Yup…" Lissa said, giggling. "Someone very special…"

"Don't be daft, you must know what today is." Miriel said.

"I really don't know." Ashley said. "I am a very bad friend to forget such a day."

"Milady, you shouldn't put yourself down." Viron said. "A beauty such as you shouldn't be frowning."

"But I forgot whose birthday is today." Ashley said.

"It's your birthday Ashley." Sumia said. "You finally turned 20. Don't tell me that you forgot."

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday." Ashley said. "I have been working so hard on strategies that I forgot about my own birthday completely. I can't believe you all remembered."

"Well, o'Teach can never forget about you." Vaike said, smiling. "You are too important to us."

"Yeah, we made it mandatory to celebrate your birthday." Ricken added.

"You have done so much for us that we want to thank you properly." Mirabelle said. "Some cake and tea will be elegant enough for you."

"You are our friend after all." Nowi cheered. "In all my centuries, you are the best friend I have ever had."

"The Gods are smiling towards you and your special day." Libra said. "I prayed for your happiness my dear friend."

"Come on Bubbles, you should be celebrating with sweets instead of getting stuck with those books." Gaius said, smiling.

"I will love to spend time with you Ashley." Tharja added, smiling creepily. "Today is the day someone amazing was born so I must celebrate it."

"I will… we… we will dance together tonight." Olivia said shyly. "I can teach you…."

"Gregor will show you a good time." Gregor said.

"We even have bear meat." Fredrick said. "I hunt the bear myself for you."

"You guys are wonderful." Ashley said, crying. "I love you all so much. I am so happy I have all of you as my family."

_ We danced and celebrated our special chief tactician's birthday. It was a splendid night for all of us. However, we soon had to go into battle. Her plans were flawless as always and I felt safe around her. I knew she had my back and I had hers. Day after day, we recruit new people but one of I didn't like was him, Henry. He was a whitehead former Dark Mage of Plegia and had an obsession with blood and death. You will never see him with a frown. _


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Mage

**Chapter 2: Dark Mage**

_As I was walking through camp, I heard Ashley nearby. I followed her voice and found her with Henry in the woods beside Ashley's tent. I hide behind a tree so they won't see me and maybe eavesdrop._

"Henry, I am happy that you listened to me about not sacrificing innocent people." Ashley said. "I didn't know that you were obeisance."

"I always listen to orders especially your orders. But I don't follow stupid orders like "Don't kill the bad guy". I might curse you if you did." Henry said, smiling. Ashley just giggled. "Hey Ashley, is there something you want me to do? I will do anything you say."

"Well, I am so busy with checking out the weapon inventory that my tomes are unorganized and all over the place in my room." Ashley said. "Can you organize them for me while I finish up on my work?"

"I can do that. There is nothing else for me to do here anyway. I have nothing to kill since you killed them all." Henry said. "I can't place hexes on people either."

"Maybe, I shouldn't hog all the fun." Ashley said, giggling. "I promise that you will shed blood on our next battle."

"Sweet, you are the best Ashley." Henry said, chuckling. "Seeing death is so much fun."

"Well, I have to get to work. Chrom is counting on me." Ashley said, walking towards the tent. Henry stared at her as she walked away from him.

"Ashley, you are one amazing woman." Henry whispered, blushing.

_I have never seen him blushed before. He always have that creepy smile on his face but his expression on his face, he was in love with Ashley._

"Well, it is time to get to work."

_He started heading towards her tent and organizing her tomes. I followed him and watched him carefully. He was happily doing his job. In a few hours, all of Ashley's tomes were organized and put away neatly. _

"I did it. I can't wait to tell Ashley." Henry announced proudly. "She is going to be so happy when she sees this."

"Hey Henry, I see that you finished. You did a great job and I heard you mended my tent as well. I am so happy." Ashley said, smiling. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Well, what should I do now?" He asked.

"You can do whatever you want now." Ashley said. "You are free to go."

"Then can I spend time with you." Henry said. "It is kind of fun being with you even doing your chores are fun."

"I feel the same way Henry." She replied. "Hey Henry, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything…"

"You are an expert of curses and hexes right?" Ashley asked.

"Yes ma'am, I am after all a Dark Mage." Henry said. "Is there someone bothering you Ashley? Do you want me to place a curse on him?"

"No, it is not that. I was wondering if there is a curse upon me." Ashley asked. "I have tried to remember my past but nothing comes to mind and when it does, my head hurts intensively. It is like my mind doesn't want me to remember."

"I see, let me check for you…" Henry said, cupping her face. She blushed as she felt his palm. "Hold still okay… I have to concentrate… Wow, you have a strong curse. It is so strong that it might kill you if I take it off."

"I see, so I am a cursed woman." Ashley said, letting out a sigh. "I knew there something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with that. You are lucky that you are still alive and not in a coffin." Henry said. "I rather see death in front of me but I don't want to see you die."

"That is the best complimented I have ever gotten from you." Ashley said, kissing his palm. "Thank you for everything." He blushed viciously. "Henry? I am sorry. I don't know what came over me." She blushed also. "Please forgive me."

"It's alright." He said, smiling. "There nothing wrong." He smoothed her cheek. "I kind of like it." _Why does she make me feel like this? I feel so happy with her. _He moved closer to her lips until there was a knock. "I guess someone is here." Then Fredrick entered the tent.

"Milady, it is time for training." Fredrick announced. "And I finally have Henry in my grasp. He has been avoiding training for some time now."

"But I don't need training. I can just kill anyone with my magic and I am done." Henry said. _Damn, I was hiding from him and yet he found me. _

"Well, what happened if you don't have magic? You must have a backup plan." Fredrick replied. "Even if Ashley knows magic, she still trains herself of wielding a sword."

"Oh really, that sounds very interesting." Henry said. "Hey Ashley, you don't mind having a training session with me."

"I don't at all. It might be fun." Ashley replied. They all went to the training field and both Henry and Ashley grabbed a silver sword. "I won't go easy on you Henry."

"Give me all you got…" Henry said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and began to watch them. "Here I come…" They swiftly fought each other like wild beast. Everyone was amazed by their skills. "You are very good Ashley."

"You are not so bad yourself." Ashley said. Henry appeared behind her and was about to strike until she lean back and did a hand stand. She kicked him but he blocked it. "Not bad at all."

"It seems that they are having fun milord." Fredrick said, watching them with a smile. "I haven't seen two people so into a training session in my life."

"Are you sure that Ashley will be alright?" Chrom asked. "Henry might hurt her."

"Yes she will be fine. We both know that she is not weak." Fredrick said. "Is there something troubling you my lord?"

"No, it is just I am worried about her that's all." Chrom said, watching them. They were going all out, not leaving an opening. Also, they were smiling and giggling as if they were having fun. _Did Ashley found someone to love? _

"I am breaking a sweat fighting with you." Ashley said, taking off her coat. She was wearing a sleeves top with shorts. It is rare to see her take off her coat and when she does, her feminine beauty shone bizarrely. "I have never thought training was so much fun."

"Wow, Ashley is a hot babe." Gaius said, blushing and staring at her at the same time. "I will like to devour that chocolate kisses."

"Her beauty has no end." Viron added.

"I guess it is getting hot." Henry said, taking off his coat. He was muscular and fit. "I can't wait to see some blood."

"Keep on dreaming." Ashley teased, sticking out her tongue. "You might be disappointed if you see your own blood gushing beautifully." Henry blushed as he stared at her.

"Wow, Henry is something." Nowi said, sighing.

"I have never thought he was hot." Sully added. "I think I am in love."

_They raced to each other once more and started fighting. I can see the passion and joy in her eyes as she trained with him._

She swung her blade but he jumped in the air and dived towards her. She jumped towards him and their blades clashed once more. Then all of the sudden, Lissa raced towards them. She was in the middle of them. "LISSA, MOVE AWAY!" Ashley screamed. She was about to strike her until Henry used his magic to shoot Ashley in the air. He then jumped to catch her.

"I am sorry about that." Henry said, holding her.

"I don't mind." She said, blushing. She got back on her feet. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Henry said.

"BIG BROTHER! RISEN HAS ATTACK A TOWN!" Lissa screamed. "We need to help the people."

"Oh no, it can't be." Ashley said, putting back her coat. "Come on Henry, we can finish our training session later. We need to help those people. Chrom, we have to go."

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Yeah, I am right behind you." Chrom said, running beside her. _We went to battle and the Risen seem very tough. They were very cunning and berserk. I was with Sumia, carrying people to a safe place while the others were fighting the Risen off._ "Those are the last of the villagers."

"Milord, there are more of us at the west wing." A woman said. "My husband is one of those people. Please help him."

"Do not worry, my crew are already over there." He replied. Ashley was already headed west on the cliff to fight off the Pegasus Knights. She was the only one available to kill them off before they attack the remaining villagers. She defeated six of them with one blow of her wind magic. He can see her from a good distance. She was far but he can still see her. "She did it."

"That's done." Ashley said, pulling out a binocular and scanning the area. "I see that Lon'qu and Vaike have everything under control." She let out a sigh of relief. "I wonder how the others are doing." She turned and found a risen Falcon rider and attacked her with a spear. "What the…" She was about to pull out her tome but she was too slow. She was already pierced on the shoulder and her legs. She couldn't use magic or run away. "Help me…"She couldn't even hold her sword properly. The Risen was about to strike again. "Someone please help me…"

"ASHLEY!" Chrom screamed, running towards her._ I am not going to make it. She is too far away. I was supposed to have her back._ "ASHLEY!" _Damn it, I can't lose her like this._ Then the Risen fell off his Falcon. He stopped and found Henry racing towards her side. He sliced the Risen with a brave sword.

"Henry thanks for saving me." She said, crying. "I thought I was done for."

"No problem, it is what I do. I told you that I don't want to see you die." He replied, carrying her. "I am glad that you are safe but you are bleeding."

"I will be fine but..." Ashley said. He pulled her into a hug. "Henry…" She cried even more. "I was so scared and helpless. I didn't know what to do. I am such a weakling."

"Calm down Ashley, I am here. There is nothing to fear. Crying is not weakness, it takes guts to cry. So let it out Ashley." He replied. "I am so happy I made it in time though, I didn't want to lose you. So please cry it out Ashley, it is okay to be scared. I was… When I am scared, I hide it with a grin but really I was crying in the inside. To be honest, I believe you are a very strong woman even when you're scared, you still fight."

_I made it to them and I froze of what I saw. Ashley was crying in Henry's arms and she was bleeding as well._

"It's okay Ashley, I am here and I promise to death that I will protect to the very end." Henry said, smoothing her hair. "I promise…"

"Are you okay Ashley?" Chrom asked. "How bad are your injuries?" _I was so concern for her. Thank God, Henry saved her in time. If he didn't, she will be dead._ She drifted away into slumber after crying. "ASHLEY!"

"Don't worry, she is fine. She just exhausted. She used a lot of magic." Henry explained.

"I can carry her if you want." Chrom said. He nodded his head sideways.

"No, you are going to hog the best part for yourself. Besides, I can carry her by myself. I may not look it but I am strong." Henry said, letting out a chuckle. "Come on, let's take her to Mirabelle or Lissa. They can heal her while we figure out where the Risen came from." He lifted her up and she snuggled in his embrace. "Ashley, I am going to be your legs for now on."

"Alright then…" She said in her sleep, smiling as she was getting carried away.

_It was love I see between these two. I can see with their actions and emotions and I can't do anything about it._

"I trust you…." She said.

_Even if I wanted to, I can't do anything._


	3. Chapter 3: Best Man

**Chapter 3: Best Man**

_Henry and Ashley spend a lot of time together after that battle. Even with Lissa's healing magic, Ashley couldn't walk for a few days. So time to time, Henry will visit her and tell her stories. I will always hear her giggle._

"Henry, you are too funny." Ashley said, smiling. "You can always put a smile on my face."

"Laughter is the cure for gloom." Henry pointed out. "Anyway, I swiped some candy from Gaius this morning. He is looking all over for this. He went nuts that he destroyed the whole lounge just because of it."

"You are a Dark Mage not a thief." She said. "Besides, you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you. Now I have to find a way to apologize to Gaius. He must be very crazy now."

"Come on, you should give me some credit that I outsmarted a thief." Henry said. Ashley let out a giggle. "I have incredible skills don't you think."

"You are quite skilled for a mere Dark Mage." Ashley praised. "I am very impressed."

"Really." Henry said. "Thanks Ashley…"

"So can I have some candy?" She asked.

"Sure…"

"You know you should steal some chocolate next." Ashley suggested, giving him a mischievous smile. "He usually stashes it in his cape."

"You are such a demon Ashley. I love it." Henry complimented.

_Lissa tells me that Ashley is going to be in good condition within a day. I was relieved to hear that. She has been in bed for a week and it was hard to hold the fort without her strategies._

"Chrom, even though Ashley has been in bed for a while, she seems very happy." Lissa explained. "Henry is always there to cheer her up."

"I am happy to hear that." Chrom said, looking through some maps. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, I was kind of curious why Henry will stick around Ashley for so long so I followed him and you can't believe what I discovered." Lissa said. She then pouted. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I am sorry sister, what is it?" He said. "What did you discovered?"

"Well, he went to the jewelry store and bought a ring." Lissa answered. He froze. "I think he is planning on proposing to Ashley."

_This can't be happening. Why didn't I stop this from happening? Yes, I was too busy with my wife and child that I didn't have time to visit her. I wanted to but I have responsibilities. Not as the Exalt but as a husband and father. Even with the life I have, why do I feel this news is horrible news?_

"Chrom, are you okay?" Lissa asked, looking concern. "You don't look so happy with the news."

"I am fine, I am just amazed someone like Henry will go that far in life. I mean, I thought he was all curses and hexes." He replied, giving his sister a fake smile.

"Well, he seems like that but when it comes to Ashley he is more serious than ever." Lissa pointed out. "Well, I have to check up on my overprotective husband. I will see you later brother."

"Alright." He said. "I have to stop this." _The sky was devoured by the night and I was about to end this bond of love between her and Henry. I have to stop him._ He punched a tree with anger. "What does he have that I don't?" He punched some more. "What does she sees in him?"

"My love, is there something wrong?" Sumia asked, standing behind him. "I heard screaming."

"It's nothing, it is just…"

"Well, I love you so please take care of yourself. Your fists are bleeding." Sumia said, walking towards him. "It must be the war that making you this tense."

"I am sorry Sumia. I didn't want to make you worried." Chrom said, staring at her. _I feel like trash. I married an innocent woman that gave me her heart. How dare I not give up my heart fully to her? _

"I will always be by your side my love." Sumia said, smiling. "Just please be careful."

"Well do…" Chrom said, kissing her on the cheek and then walking away from her.

_What am I doing? Ashley already told me that she sees me as a friend and yet my heart yearns for her. I have fallen in love with Sumia and married her yet my heart still yearns for Ashley. What is wrong with me? Why can my heart belong to Sumia and give me peace of mind? I walked towards Ashley's tent but stopped when I heard Henry's voice. _

"Hey Ashley, there is something I want to give you."

"Hmmm…" Ashley said, staring at a ring. "What a sinister ring."

"Mind the snakes and skulls…. Don't worry, I am not putting a curse on you. I will never put a curse on you." Henry said, holding her hand. "Ashley, I want us to get married."

"This is unexpected." Ashley replied.

"I love you Ashley." Henry said. "I always did."

"Oh Henry, I love you too. Even without a spell, I find myself falling in love with you." Ashley said, blushing. "I will be honored to be your wife."

"YES!" He cheered.

"But you have to promise me that we will always stay forever." Ashley said. He cupped her face and smiled. "I just don't want to be alone in the end."

"You know very well I do anything you ask me to do." Henry said. "I will love you with every ounce of my blood until I die. I wonder when that will be." He let out a chuckle. He placed the ring on her finger. "Hey Ashley, are you sure you want to marry me? Chrom might get mad at me for stealing you away."

"Chrom?" Ashley said.

"Yes, everyone knows that Chrom has feelings for you." Henry explained. "I don't know about now but before he married Sumia he had his eyes on you."

"Chrom and I are best friends. I have never thought of him like that." Ashley said, looking away. "I didn't know he… I must have given him so much pain."

"You shouldn't put yourself down." Henry said. "He is probably happy now. He has a wife and a baby girl. He is drowning in happiness right now. If I were him, I will be happy." He let out a sigh. "With my blood disorder, not a lot of woman understands me as much as you do. I couldn't have a descent conversation without scary them. But like normal men, I wanted to find love and have a family."

"Henry…"

"You are the first woman that laughs at my jokes and takes me seriously." Henry said. "Even you haunt me in my dreams and thoughts like a curse." She let out a giggle. "But I do love you and will be with you forever if you let me."

"Henry, I love you too." She said. I then entered the room. "Chrom…"

"I am sorry to disturb you both." Chrom said, smiling. She was lying on her bed while Henry was sitting beside her. _If I love her that much, I should try to let her go. Not try, will let her go because her heart never did belong to me._ "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am doing great Chrom. I am happy you came." Ashley said, forcing her body up and walking sluggishly towards him. Chrom caught her just in time when she was about to fall. "Hey Chrom, I am getting married. Aren't you happy? Now we are both going to live happily."

"Ashley, I am…" He paused, looking into her eyes. _Even if it hurts me, I see that she was finally happy._ "I am so proud of you Ashley. I am really am. I know that Henry will take good care of you."

"We should have the wedding tonight." Henry said, standing up.

"WHAT! SO SOON!" Ashley yelled. "But I don't have a dress and there is no planning."

"I know it is not the wedding of your dreams but there might not be another chance." Henry explained. "We might die in battle and I rather die knowing that I married the one I love."

"Then it is settled..." Chrom said. "I will get Libra to be the priest and we will gather everyone in the Shepherd lounge. We are going to have a wedding tonight." He left them to announce the news. Ashley then walked to a wooden trunk and opened it.

"Ashley, what do you have in there?"

"Olivia gave me a dress for my birthday last year and I think it will be prefect for me to wear." She said, blushing. She got pulled into his embrace. "Henry…"

"I wanted to do this for a long time now." He said, moving his lips towards her.

"HENRY! YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE WEDDING!" Lissa said, storming in the tent with Olivia, Mirabelle, Panne, Sumia, Tharja and the rest of the ladies. "And you are not allowed to see the bride. It is bad luck."

"Aww… I was getting to the good part." Henry said, kissing my forehead. "I have to go before I get killed by crazy women."

"Alright, see you then." She said, watching him walk away. "I guess you ladies are here to help me get ready."

"Of course darling, we will make you as beautiful as a princess." Mirabelle said.

"I… see you are going to wear the dress I made you." Olivia said, smiling. "I am happy."

"Let's give Ashley an extreme make over." Lissa said.

_Hours as passed and the men decorated the Shepherd lounge. Well, we tried. Henry was wearing a black suit that he borrowed from Fredrick. I was pleased that he was taking his love for Ashley seriously. He walked towards me._

"Hey Chrom, can you do me a little favor?" Henry asked.

"What is that?" Chrom asked, looking at him.

"As we both know that Ashley doesn't have any family even I don't have a family. They are all dead but anyways, I was wondering if you can walk her down the aisle. Ashley sees you as an older brother so you are family to her. So it makes sense for you to do the honors. My best man… You are perfect for the job." Henry explained. "So will you do it?"

"I will be honored." He said_. I was stunned. Of all people, he asked me to be a part of his big night._

"Great, I can't wait to see her." Henry said. Chrom walked to where the girls were being held. He can hear the girlish giggles.

"Hey Sumia, are you all done yet?" He asked. Sumia walked out the door with a smile. "Sumia, how is she?"

"She is ready but why are you here?" She asked.

"I have given the honor to walk her down the aisle." Chrom answered. "I just became the Best Man."

"That is wonderful." Sumia said. "She is so nervous. I have never seen Ashley this nervous since her first Pegasus ride." She let out a giggle. "She reminds me of when we were about to get married."

"I remember, you kept tripping all over the place." He replied. She blushed with embarrassment. "But you were beautiful my love."

"Thank you Chrom." Sumia said. Suddenly, all the ladies came out the tent with smiles on their faces. "I give you Lady Ashley." She walked out the tent and Chrom just paused. Her violet hair was hung neatly down and was decorated with flowers. She was in a pink silk dress that reached to her upper knee and her face was covered with a veil.

"I look silly don't I?" Ashley said.

"No, you are a vision of beauty little sister." Chrom said, smiling. _Somehow, I felt happy for once. She was finally being happy and well, I couldn't help but feel the same way._

"Little sister?" She said, hugging my arm.

"Hold on a second, you need a bouquet." Tharja said, grabbing a bunch of twigs and transforming them to beautiful roses. "Here you go Ashley. Now you are ready."

"Thank you so much Tharja. Can you all hold my veil while I walk down the aisle?" Ashley asked. "You are all my closest friends and I want you all to be in my special day."

"Sure…" All the ladies said, grabbing the veil.

_We walked together to the Lounge. I felt something new inside me. A different view appeared in my heart. I didn't see Ashley as my first love or best friend, I see her as my little sister that is about to get married. Finally, my heart can rest in ease. _

"Chrom, I am happy you are with me."

"Hmmm…"

"I know that we grew apart in the past years but I am happy that you are always by my side." Ashley said.

"That is why I am your big brother." Chrom said proudly. They entered the room and Nowi and Lissa were throwing flower petals as we walked in. Henry looked very nervous even with a smile Chrom can still tell how nervous he was. They were finally in front of Libra and Chrom stood beside his best friend.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to witness the bond between not only two warriors of justice but also two lovers. The Dark Mage and Chief Tactician shall now prove their love and diligent with their sacred vows." Libra said. "Since we didn't rehearse this, just say what is on your mind and also in your heart to each other."

"Ashley, I know this is too soon but I will promise that you will never regret marrying me. I will make you happy throughout your days and give you all my love." Henry said, grabbing her hands. Everyone was shocked that he can speak very normal. I guess they were so used to the blood obsession talk they usually hear. "I will protect you even with my life and I will never stop loving you. It is the only thing I can give you. I am not rich or strong but when I with you, I believe I become a man. A man that is worthy of having your heart that is a man I learn to become. No curse or hex will keep me away from you. I will always fight by your side. I love you as life itself."

"Ashley, your vows my dear…" Libra said, holding back tears. "Sorry, that was just too beautiful." He wasn't the only one crying. The ladies were crying as well.

"Henry, love was never a priority to me. I was so busy with the war that I never had time to focus on my life. I watched all my friends gain happiness and I thought winning the war for them will make me happy." Ashley said. "I thought that was my only reason to live is to secure their happiness but you came along and helped me realized that my purpose is to make a future for myself. You always make me laugh when I am frustrated and gave me comfort when I am in tears. I soon realized that I was falling more in love with you. You saved me countless times and teach me a thing or two about fun. You stole my heart completely and all I want is to be with you forever and live happily with everyone we cherished the most."

"Ashley, do you take Henry to be your lawful wedded husband until death does you part?" Libra asked.

"Yes…"

"And Henry, do you take Ashley to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you protect, love, provide, and cherish her for the rest of your days until death does you part?" Libra asked.

"I will do everything I can just to give her a happy life." Henry said. "Yes…"

"You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Libra said. Henry took off the veil and stared at her for a brief moment. Ashley was beyond beautiful and all he did was blushed. He moved towards her and kissed her. Everyone cheered for their union.

"I have waited a long time to do that." Henry whispered.

"Well, how was it?" She asked.

"Bloody amazing…."


	4. Chapter 4: The News

**Chapter 4: The News **

_It has been five months that they have been married and I have never seen a loving couple such as these two. They fight, train, and basically do everything together. I will always see Ashley with a smile on her face. It makes me happy. Soon after we were preparing for our last assault, we stumbled upon children from the future. I had two daughters which was Lucina and Cynthia. They are beautiful and radiant just like their mother yet has a fighting fire as their father. Lissa and Fredrick had a son named Owain which has a very colorful personality, too colorful. Mirabelle and Ricken had a son named Brady which Mirabelle complains about his choice of words. Panne and Lon'qu had a taguel son name Yarne which hides time to time in battle. Olivia and Viron have a son as well named Indigo and he is a bit of a flirt. Basically we found children, our children and they have suffered through a harsh future._

"Henry, there is something I need to tell you something." Ashley said. Henry was teaching Noire which was Tharja's daughter some hexes. "It is very important."

"Alright honey, I will be right there." Henry said, standing up from his seat and walking towards her. "What is it?

"Henry, I well…" She said, blushing and fiddling with her fingers. "I am…"

"Ashley, are you okay?" Henry asked. "Do you have a fever? You are turning red." He touched her forehead. "You seem fine."

"Henry, I… I can't even say it." Ashley said. Then she saw Chrom walking towards her with a serious look on his face. "Chrom, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is a ruin not too far from here and I heard there is an artifact that will help us with the war." He explained. "However, the ruins are filled with Risen. So it is going to be tough to get in. And to make matters worse, I heard there are children in the ruins."

"They must be children from the future." Ashley said. "We have to help them before something bad happens to them."

"I can't wait to shed some blood." Henry said, smiling. Ashley on the other hand, didn't reply. "Ashley, are you okay?"

"Well, I am fine."

"Fine is an understatement. What is going on?" Chrom asked. She looks so pale and she hasn't been herself when it comes to battle. She was getting sluggish and slow.

"I am fine, seriously." Ashley said, smiling. "I will be okay."

"Chrom, allow me to be with Ashley when we enter the ruin." Henry requested. "I know it is too much to ask but…"

"I trust you will protect my little sister." I replied. _He has become a good husband and I am pleased to he kept his word._

_We entered the ruins and it was freezing cold._ "Lucina, go with your mother and scout the arena while I go with Cynthia." Chrom ordered.

"Yes father…" She said. As she approached her mother, she caught Ashley taking deep breaths. "Lady Ashley, are you alright?"

"I am fine. I am just a little cold that's all." Ashley said, smiling. "Thanks for your concern Lucina but I will be fine."

"Alright then…" She said. They attacked the Risen at full force while Chrom searched for the children on Pegasus. "Father, I found them."

"Cynthia, take us to them." Chrom said.

"Alright then, here come the heroes to save the day." Cynthia screamed, flying towards them.

_They were two, one boy and one girl. They seem like twins. Their hair was as white as snow but their eyes shimmered just like someone I knew. They were being chased by the Risen and the girl tripped and tumbled to the ground. _

"MORGAN!" The boy said, shielding her and pulling out a long katana. "I am not going to let you hurt my little sister." He swiftly dashed towards the Risen and struck him hard. The Risen collapsed and faded away. "Morgan, are you okay?"

"I am fine Robin, thank you for saving me." She said, standing up on her feet and pulling out a tome. "I am sorry for giving you trouble."

"Don't worry Morgan, let's just get out of here." He said, offering his hand to her. "Let's get out of here together."

"Okay…" She said, grabbing his hand and walking away. Then Chrom appeared in front of them. "Another one…"

"Who are you?" Robin snapped, guarding his sister. "I will slice you into pieces so speak."

"My name is Chrom and I am here to help you." He explained. "I am not going to hurt you. And why are you two here? This is not a safe place to be in."

"We woke up here without any memory what so ever." Morgan answered. "All I remember is my twin brother Robin and that was it. We don't know how we got here."

"Well, I know someone with the same situation and I found her the same way. Her name was Ashley and she is a dear friend of mine." Chrom said. They both were stunned when they heard her name. "She is here along with her husband Henry so…"

"ASHLEY!" They both screamed. "SHE IS HERE!"

"You know her…" He asked.

"Yes, she is a great tactician." Robin said.

"Also, she is our mother." Morgan added. "She is here right now."

"Yes but we have to get a move on." He answered. _So these two are Henry and Ashley's children, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. _When they met up with the others, Ashley and Henry were fighting the commander.

"Henry, destroy his wings." Ashley said, racing towards the commander with her blade.

"Time for blood…" He said, pulling out his tome. Henry used his dark magic to cut the wings of the falcon and the Risen clashed to the ground. "Now it is your turn to fly…" He then used his magic to boost Ashley in the air.

"It is time to end this." Ashley said, lifting her blade high. The Risen threw his axe but Henry magic stopped it and Ashley cut the Risen into two. "Thanks honey."

"No problem…" Henry said, chuckling. "Anything for you…"

"Wow…" The kids said, staring at them. "They are so cool." Ashley then picked up a green stone and smiled. "That got to be them."

"The Naga Tear, we finally have it." Ashley said.

"Great Job, now we can get out of here." Chrom said, walking towards her. "Ashley, there is something I need to tell you."

"Chrom, I will love to hear it but maybe later…" She said, drifting to unconsciousness. "I feel so sleepy…" Henry grabbed as Morgan and Robin raced towards them.

"MOM! ARE YOU OKAY?!" They screamed. Henry was shocked to hear them call her mother and let out a smile.

"She is fine, she is just exhausted." Henry said, lifting her up. "So who are you two?"

"Well, you must be Henry right?" Morgan asked. "I have heard about your hexes and curses, very interesting and bloody." She let a chuckle.

"I see you love seeing blood as well." Henry said. "Yes, I am Henry. Why you asked?"

"Because sir, you are our father…" Robin answered. Henry just let out a chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"I am overjoyed. I can't believe I got two beautiful children and strong too." Henry said. "I am so blessed." They started crying. "Come on, why the water works?" They hugged him.

"We missed you so much. The last time we saw you, we were only two." Robin explained.

"All we wanted was to be with you and mommy." Morgan added.

"I wasn't a great father wasn't I?" Henry said. "I am sorry for giving you so much pain. Please forgive me. Now, let's take our mother home. She needs her bed."

"Yes father…" They both cried.

_We bought them home alone with the Naga Tear. Ashley was still unconscious and her husband never left her side. I was concerned as well but I know that Henry has everything under control. I just hope she was alright. _

"You can give people a heart attack especially your husband. I thought I was going to die seeing you like this." Henry said, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. "I hope you are okay. You haven't been yourself. I noticed that you are getting sloppy in battle and you get worn out easily. What is going on Ashley?" She was sleeping peacefully. "Please, you are making me worry." Then she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey honey, you are finally awake."

"I am so sorry for fainting. I don't know what came over me." Ashley said, smiling. "Henry, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Henry asked. "Are you sick or something?" He smoothed her cheek as she rouse from her bed. "Honey, you are making me worry about you. What is going on? You are not yourself lately."

"I am deeply sorry and I will explain everything." She said, holding his hand. "My love, I have been sick these last few months. And I thought it was a common flu but no, it something much more serious."

"Really? I will find a hex to take this illness away." Henry said. "I will cure you okay."

"There is no cure for this Henry." Ashley said. "And I don't want to be cured."

"Why? I don't want you to lose you or see in like this." Henry said.

"I know but it is not an illness. There is no medicine that will cure or hex that can make it go away. It is something you can't stop and I don't want it to stop." Ashley said, smiling. "Henry, I am pregnant and I have been pregnant for 4 months now. I tried to tell you but you we were so busy with the war that I lost track of time." Henry froze for a brief moment, staring at her with shock. "We are going to be parents."

"Really… That is why you are so pale. You had me worried there. Four months already, I can't believe it. I have to wait for babies for five more months." Henry said, smiling. He pulled her into his embrace. "What a relief, I am so happy to have you. You are such a demon, giving me such a fright." He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I have something to tell you as well." He turned to the tent entrance. "Morgan… Robin… You can come in now." They entered the room and Ashley stared at her for a brief moment. "These are the children we saved today and they have something to ask you."

"Really? I am happy that you are both safe." She said, smiling. "What are your names?"

"My name is Morgan and this is my twin brother Robin." Morgan introduced, holding back tears. "You must be Ashley."

"Yes I am. Why is there something you want?" She asked.

"You see, when we were two almost three our parents were fighting a war." Robin explained. "They were strong and fearless and did everything they could to keep us safe."

"Then one day, a Risen army attacked our home and we were defenseless." Morgan continued. "I don't remember much but I have glimpses of my father telling me to run with my brother. He died that day and my mother was lost also."

"I am very sorry to hear that. It must be hard for you two to be on your own like this. But I know that your parents are proud of you for watching and being there for one another." Ashley said, smiling.

"We came here from the future to search for them and learn more about them." Morgan said.

"Not only that, we also want to chance our fate and help fight the war." Robin added. "When the war is over, we will return to our original time and hopefully a brighter future."

"Have you found your parents?" She asked. They exchanged glances. "Is there something wrong?"

"Lady Ashley, you are our mother." They both said. Ashley paused with shock. "And Lord Henry is our father."

"So I am your mother." She said. "This is such a wonderful surprise."

"Well, Lucina and the other kids came from the future. It made sense that we had kids." Henry said, smiling. "After all, you are pregnant now."

"Yes I am but I am amazed that we had one beautiful daughter and one handsome son." She said.

"Lady Ashley, I know this is a shock to you." Robin said.

"We can give you time to think things over." Morgan added. "There is no need to rush things."

"I can see you two been through a lot." She said, smiling at them. She then opened her arms wide. "Come and give your mother a hug, you two must have been carrying such a heavy burden." They raced towards her and hugged her tightly. "There now, you two can cry. It is okay to cry."

"OH MOM! It was so horrible. I was so scared." Morgan cried. "I didn't know what to do and I wanted to be with you."

"You looked for you everywhere and…" Robin said, holding back tears. "I couldn't do anything to save you and father. Oh mom, I am so sorry."

"It is okay now, I am here and so is your father. I am very happy that you found your way to us." She said, smoothing their heads. "My own home… my own home… my own home… My own home…" She sang while they were crying. "Father hunting in the forest… Mother cooking in the home… I must go and fetch the water until the day when I am grown. Till I'm grown… Till I'm grown… I must go and fetch the water until the day when I am grown." She was humming and the children were calmed down yet feeling drowsy. Henry in the other hand placed his head on her shoulder and listened to her sing. "I must find a handsome husband and have children of my own. And they will go and fetch the water and I will be cooking in the home. My own home… My own home… I must go and fetch the water until the day that I am grown." She found her husband and children sleeping and she just giggled. "I love you all."


	5. Chapter 5: Our Children

**Chapter 5: Our Children **

_I walked through camp, checking up on everyone. The children from the future got along with the other soldiers. They were a big help to us with our cause. Lucina somehow have her eye on a certain white head boy. She purposely bumps into Robin through camp. He is always training with his sword. He is so diligent just like his mother. Morgan on the other hand, practices her magic and hexes with her father. Somehow, they seem awfully scary together. But as I watched everyone with glee, there was one person that wasn't smiling at all._

"Ashley…" Chrom said, walking towards her. She was in her night gown, sitting on the edge of a cliff. I sat beside her and looked at her. She was pale as ever and she was shivering. "Hey, what are you doing out here? You are going to get a cold." He took off his cape and covered her. "There… That will keep you warm."

"Thank you Chrom." She replied, letting out a small smile. "Is there something you want?"

"I just wanted to see my little sister." He replied. "Is there something wrong? You better not lie to me." She took a deep breath. "Please, tell me what is going on here. You are making me worry now. Is it something bad?"

"Chrom, I haven't had a goodnight sleep for a while." She explained. "I keep having these dreams but it seems more like memories."

"Really? So you are starting to know who you are." He said. "That's great isn't it?" She turned to the sky and her smile vanished. "Ashley?"

"I don't remember it all but I can hear a woman's voice and she looked just like me in a way. She had very long violet hair and a warm smile on her face." She explained. "I can hear myself, laughing and being happy."

"So she might be your mother or older sister." He concluded. "But it seems like a pleasant dream, why would you get some sleep?"

"It turned to a nightmare when someone stormed into the room. The woman guided me to a field and told me that I should look from Chrom. He will help me…" Ashley said. "I don't remember what happened to her but I heard screaming and a slash of a blade." She then started crying. "How can I forget that? Who is that woman and what happened to her? She must be someone that I love. How can I forget that?"

"Ashley, it wasn't your fault." He said, hugging her. _Now I knew why she knew my name from the beginning_. "You shouldn't blame yourself. You found me and that's all it matters."

"I am so happy you found me." She said. "I just want to know more about me and who I am." "Who am I?"

"I know who you are. You are an angel."He said. _It must be hard to live throughout life not knowing who you are. Yet, I know that her family and friends will be there for her, forever._ She pulled back and let out a smile. "My angel sister…"

"Thank you Chrom but I am just your friend. Being your little sister just has to wait." She said, wiping her tears away and putting her hands together. "So how are you? You must be happy that you have two beautiful daughters. Their beauty will get all the boys on their knees."

"Well, your son has charms also. He is luring my Lucina. She has a crush on him and it is so obvious." He said, laughing. _She is trying to make the vibe lively and happy._ "She literally tries to get his attention."

"Robin is a handsome man." She teased. "Of course your princess will fall for him. Even Cynthia has an eye for him. Your daughters might get into a catfight."

"Not only your son has charm but also your daughter. She is attracting Cherche's son Gerome." Chrom teased back. "I heard that Morgan had a huge crush on him when they were kids but now, Gerome is chasing her."

"Well, she has her mother's beauty. Every man will beg for her hand in marriage." She said, giggling. I joined with her. "We sound like old geezers, boasting about our children." She then rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to be a parent."

"But you are… I mean wait… Are you…" He said, staring at her with shock. She stuck her tongue out and blushed. "You are pregnant?"

"Yes, I have been for quite some time." She explained, smiling. "I didn't want to tell anyone because they are busy with the war and meeting their children. I didn't want to add more news." She let out a giggle. "Now I know that I have twins, my pregnancy isn't a surprise."

"You should not be in battle." Chrom protested. "I wonder why you are so pale and weak. You need to rest. I would not let you fight alongside me with this condition."

"I am your chief tactician and no one can take my place under my absence." She pouted. "I am going to finish of what I started two years ago. I need to."

"But you…." _She was right. I can't replace her. Her plans were always flawless and her skills of battle are impressive as well. I can't replace her because there is no one like her._

"Do not worry, I will be fine." She said. "I will not be on the frontlines of battle. I promise you that." She then grabbed his hand. "I need to do this. I have a feeling that I might learn more about myself."

"Well, you should drink this." A voice said. They turned and found Henry with a cup of hot tea. "I made you some hot yummy tea. It is going to make your blood boil." He made it levitate towards her while he sat beside her. She grabbed it and started to drink. "So how is it?"

"This is the best tea I have ever tasted. I can drink this forever." She praised, drinking more of it. "I didn't know you can make tea."

"I learned from Mirabelle a few weeks ago. She told me making excellent tea for my wife will make her love me even more. " Henry said, scratching his head. "Also, I put a hex in it."

"I thought you told me that you will not hex me what so ever." She said, sipping some more. She didn't even care if it was cursed or not, she was still drinking it.

"I did but please make this an exception. I know that I can't talk you out of staying behind when we fight the war. Even Chrom can't stop you. So this tea with my hex will give you the maximum stamina and strength to fight alongside with us. Your reflexes, swordsmanship, and magic will be stronger than ever. " He said, letting out a smile. "You are going to spill a lot of blood."

"Oh thank you Henry…" Ashley cheered, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much."

"I know how stubborn you are even Chrom knows it." Henry said, hugging her back. "If you keep drinking this tea, you will be fine."

"That sounds great because I love the tea but not as much that I love you."

"Yeah, she can be very stubborn." Chrom agreed. _Ashley is in good hands. Henry has been a very good husband and her smile proves it._ "I guess we can't get rid of you."

_We fought Risen constantly after that night and Ashley regained her strength. She was back to normal. But as I watched every battle, Robin was very interesting to watch. His moves seem similar to mine. He uses the same sword. It was long sharp katana with markings on it. As our battle was over, I was training myself in the field._

"Lord Chrom…" A voice said. Chrom turned and found Robin.

"Robin, what brings you here?" Chrom asked.

"I was wondering milord if I can spar with you." He asked, bowing in front of him. "My mother may be strong to fight Risen but she is not fit to spar with me. She is pregnant and I don't want her to strain herself."

"And your father…"

"Morgan and I take turns spending time with him and today is Morgan's turn." Robin explained. "They are learning about hexes now and well people seem to be uneasy about it." He then let out a sigh. "If it is too much of a bother, I will go and train by myself."

"No, I need a partner. I usually train with Lucina but she got injured from out last battle. If it wasn't for you, she would have died." He said, thanking him. Robin lifted up his head and smiled. "You saved my daughter so I think I owe you one."

"No, I am just paying a huge debt." Robin said. "Let's begin milord."

_ We started sparring and man, he was good. I couldn't keep up with him. His skills were amazing. After our sparring, he laid on the grass taking a huge breath. I sat beside him. He made me exhausted. _

"Man, I can't feel my legs."

"I can't feel my whole body." He said. They both laughed. "That was intense sparring. My mother was right about you. You are pretty amazing with your blade."

"Hey Robin, I noticed that your fighting style is similar to mine. Why is that?"

"I train with Lucina a lot and I pick up a few moves here and there." He explained. "Actually, I do it to everyone. I mimic my opponents' movements and learn from it. It seems bad but it was the only way for me to fight alongside my family. I need to protect them." He let out a sigh. "Morgan is very good in magic far better than me. But she can't wield a sword like me." He said. "All I know is the way of the sword and I train myself every single day so I won't be a burden. I don't want to be a burden to everyone. I want to help."

"You sound like your mother." Chrom said. "She was always trying to be the protector. She trains herself every day in mind and body so she won't be a burden to everyone. Robin, you are not a burden. You are a great kid and I am happy to fight alongside you."

"Yeah, it is like fighting is all I am good at. When we were kids, my mother taught me to protect people that are close to your heart. Lucina, Cynthia, Laurent, Gerome, Yarne, Owain, Indigo, Kjelle, Brady, Severa, Nah, Noire, and of course my little sister Morgan were my family in the future. We fought to save our home and happiness for our parents' sake." He said. "I am not the strongest in the bunch but I try my best to protect everyone."

"We are going to change all that. I don't want you all to get sucked in with this. I want you all to be happy and have normal childhoods." Chrom said. "Your mother and I want to save you all."

"I see that you and my mother are close." Robin said. "I guess I have to be worry now."

"Hey, I am not making a move on your mother. I hate to admit I tried but I guess I wasn't her type." He said. "The blood boiling men are her type."

"She told me that her life started with you." He said. "She started to live when you found her in the open field. I am happy you helped her." Then Lucina appeared in front of them. "Lady Lucina, what are you doing here? You should be getting some rest."_ She is not supposed to be walking around with those wounds. _

"I came to spar with my father but I guess he found someone else." Lucina said, letting out a small frown. "My wounds are minor so don't worry about me."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Chrom asked, staring at her. She had bandages on her arms and legs. "Lissa told me that your wounds are deep and you should focus on resting."

"I am perfectly fine…" She replied, smiling. She then stared at Robin and let out a blush. He was shirtless due to the fact that I cut his shirt while we were sparring. _Oh my gosh, he is so hot… Calm Lucina, you are here to change your fate not fall helplessly in love with Robin… _

"Well, I am sorry for taking time away from your father milady. I will be on my way." Robin said, standing up and bowing in front of her. "I forbid you all farewell." He turned to Lucina and let out a smile. "Again milady, I am truly sorry for taking your father's time. It won't happen again." He left us.

"I wasn't mad about it." Lucina said, letting out a sigh.

"Robin is pretty good with a sword. Who taught him how to fight?" Chrom asked.

"Well, Henry taught him. His mother died a few months after him and his sister was born." Lucina said. "Then when they were both five, an army of Risen attacked their home along with their vicious leader. Henry told them to run away while he fights them off. Lady Panne saved them and took them to a hidden base where the other children were at. Henry died that day along with Lady Cherche, Lord Viron, Lord Vaike, and well… All of you."

"I see…"

"Robin was the silent type back then. He didn't want to socialize with anyone because he witnessed the death of his own father." Lucina said. "Morgan was the only person that can make him smile or even talk to. She was everything to him."

"It seems that you know a lot about him." He teased. She let out a blush.

"I must know these things in order to understand my friends and comrades." She pouting, turning red as ever. He laughed as he walked away from her. "DAD GET BACK HERE!"

"Are you sure it is a good idea to peek on Lady Ashley?" Brady asked, sneaking with Indigo. "We might get caught and we have to deal with Lord Henry and you know how crazy he is."

"Shhh… I want to see her. She is the only woman that I haven't talked to. She was always busy and when she is not, she is guarded by that husband of hers." Indigo said, blushing. "She might be coming back from bathing."

"Why you have to drag me into this?" Brady said. They found a hole in her huge tent. They peaked in and found Henry shirtless, sitting on the bed.

"Hey Ashley, are you hungry? I got us some dinner." Henry said, letting out a yawn. "Morgan and I made it. I think you are going to like it."

"Really, it must be great." She said, walking towards him with only a towel on. Brady and Indigo squirted blood out of their noses. She sat on his lap and tasted their dinner. It was pasta. "Wow, this is so good."

"I learned how to cook from Sumia and Olivia. I was surprised that Morgan knew how to cook." Henry said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. "I am just glad that someone I love enjoys the things I do."

"You never seize to surprise me." She said. "I am so proud that I am your wife." Then her towel fell. She quickly covered herself and the boys squirted even more blood. "I guess I have to take a shower first. My towel is going to keep on falling at this rate and I am practically naked."

"I never met a woman so calm." Indigo said, blushing. "Usually girls will react when they are naked." _I wish that towel falls down soon. _

"Well, she is with her husband so it is kind of normal for a cool gal like her to be calm." Brady pointed out, blushing as well. _She is so sexy. I just want to do things to her. Man, I am being a pervert like Indigo. _

"She is still very interesting to watch." Indigo said.

"Well, you want me to join you." Henry asked. The boys lean towards the tent, to get a better look. "Maybe, I can help you wash every inch of your beautiful body." He kissed her skin once more and she giggled. "After all, you are my queen."

"You can be quite a charmer." She said, pushing him down the bed. He was between her legs and her towel hung on her body. She locked him on the bed as she kissed her neck. "I guess a nice bath with my charming king will be bloody fun."

"You can be such a demon Ashley…" He said. "I love demons…"

"Then let me devour your soul…" She said, moving her lips to him. _He sure can make me do crazy things. I love him so much. _Then the tent tore and Indigo and Brady fell in front of them. "I see that we have an audience." She gripped her towel tightly as she got off her husband. "Hello Indigo…Brady…"

"Hello Lady Ashley…" The boys said. "I hope you are having a good night." Then they stared at Henry as his hand unleashed dark magic and his eyes were filled with anger. "O Oh…"

"Were you two peeking on my wife?" He said, letting out an evil grin. "I think I might see blood tonight." Henry blasted them as they jumped on their feet and running out the tent.

"WE ARE SORRY!" They both screamed constantly as they were being chased by Henry. All the girls blushed as they saw Henry shirtless. Ashley in the other hand, giggled away.

"I guess I am showering alone tonight." Ashley said, walking to the bathhouse.

"I am going to kill you all." Henry said, letting out a chuckle.

"He's crazy." Indigo said, running for his life.

"Of course he is..." Brady snapped. "I told you that this was a bad idea."

"Is that your dad?" Severa asked. Morgan let out a smile. "Why is he chasing Indigo and Brady?"

"I guess Indigo and Brady was caught spying on my mom." Morgan explained, letting out a giggle. "My father can be overprotective." Then Indigo and Brady both tripped and crash on the ground.

"I am going to cut you down so I can see some blood." Henry said, giving them an evil grin. "This is going to be fun." He was about to attack them until Robin appeared. "Hmmm…"

"Father, they are just stupid children." Robin said. _I can't believe they will peak on my own mother. It is so disgusting. I feel so weird about this. _"They are not worth the effort." Henry calmed down. "But you two won't leave unpunished." He pulled out his katana and lifted in front of them. He swung it swiftly and then put it back on the sheath. "Come on father, let's go back."

"Of course…." Henry said, walking beside his son. "You know what Robin, I am so glad you are my son."

"We are still alive." Indigo said.

"Yes, that Robin is a cool cat." Brady said. Then their clothes turned into shreds. They were practically naked. "WHAT THE!"

"I guess this is our punishment." Indigo said. They sneaked through the camp with only in their underwear. "I am going to beat Robin after this."

Kjelle, Severa, Lucina, Nah, Noire, Cynthia, and Morgan were sitting outside on the green grass, watching the night sky. "It is so wonderful that we got to see our parents." Noire said shyly. "I feel at ease knowing that they are still alive."

"We can take breaks. We have to keep on training." Kjelle said. "We have to rewrite our future so we have to stay strong."

"She is right. We have to fight." Severa said. "I don't want my perfect mother to die."

"We are going to be the heroes in this story." Cynthia cheered.

"I will not be scared when the real battle begins. I want to save my parents." Nah pointed out.

"We will change our fate girls. We will…" Lucina said. She then turned to Morgan who was cleaning up something. "Morgan?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I guess I was busy wiping this." She said, revealing a flute to them. "I know our purpose of being here is to keep our future from being destroyed but I also believe we should spend time with our parents as long we are here. I don't want to pass that opportunity. It is good to train hard but we should also cherish every moment."

"Can you play it?" Noire asked. "The flute I mean… I didn't know you have one."

"Yes, it was my father's flute. He gave it to me on my birthday and taught me how to play it. He told me that when I am sad play it to make me happy." Morgan explained, smiling at her friends. _It was the last gift I have ever gotten from him. I can remember it. With all the memory back sessions I had with father, I think I am getting my memory slowly back. _

"Can you please play for us?" Severa asked.

"I know you are not sad but we like to hear you play." Kjelle added.

"I will love to play for you all." She said, standing up from her seat. "I am a little rusty so please bear with me." She blew gently in the flute and releases a wonderful melody. The girls were captivated by her music. Gerome was walking by until he heard music. He found Morgan, playing away with her flute. The wind blew through her hair as she played and he can see the tears in her eyes.

"Morgan…" Gerome whispered, staring at her. _I remember when we were kids…_

_"Gerome, I made you a lot of mask. I hope you like it." Morgan said, smiling at me. "This make will mark that you are happy and this one…"_

_"No, I don't like any of them." I said. _

_"But I worked so hard on them. You didn't even try one." _

_"I don't want too." I said, walking away. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" I flew away with Minerva and I can see tears in her eyes. I heard from the other kids that she has a crush on me. I wasn't interested but now, I hate to admit I regret it. As we grew older, she became more concern on her twin brother and the war. I was focus on the war as well but I started to have feelings for her. She became more distance with me and avoids my every glance. She even apologizes to me when she is with me too long. _

She stopped and wiped her tears away. "I am so sorry. I guess I got caught into the music again."

"That was beautiful. I was also crying." Noire praised, wiping her tears.

"I love it so much." Kjelle said. "You should play for everyone in camp."

"No, I don't think everyone will like it." Morgan said. "I not that great…" Then Minerva flew towards her. "Hello Minerva, I see you found me."

"What is she doing here?" Nah asked. "I thought she is always with Gerome."

"Well, I secretly play the flute for her before she goes to bed. I guess I almost forgot. I am deeply sorry." Morgan said, petting her. "Let's go to your bed so you can sleep there. I don't want Gerome to worry about you. Can I fly on your back?" She replies by licking her. "I know that I am welcome but I have to ask you. I don't want to be rude to my favorite wyvern."

"You are so close with her. I thought she only loves Gerome." Lucina said. "How did this happen? Are you dating him?"

"Come on Morgan, are you?" Severa added.

"Please tell us…" Noire said. "We will keep your secret."

"We really want to know." Nah added.

"Don't leave out any details." Kjelle said. Morgan just let out a sigh.

"There is nothing going on between me and Gerome." Morgan said. "He is not interested in me." She let out a frown. "Well, I have to leave. Thank you all for listening to my flute." She got on Minerva and flew away. There were tears in her eyes as they flew. "Stop crying…"_I am so pathetic. I can't stop feeling this way for him. Why is that?" _

"Poor Morgan…" Noire said. "We shouldn't have asked her."

"We all knew very well that Morgan loves Gerome." Nah said, letting out a frown.

"I feel guilty now." Severa added.

"She just need some time." Lucina said.

"She still loves me?" Gerome whispered, walking away from them. _She loves me… Somehow, I feel so much alive now. There might me a chance. _He headed towards Minerva's pen and found Morgan hugging her while Minerva lay on hay. She was still crying. _Was I always the reason for her tears? _

"I am sorry Minerva for crying." She said, wiping her tears. "I just… I told myself to forget about him. Gerome was always there to protect me when my brother was not around and I fell in love with him. But he has been avoiding me ever since we were younger and I thought that he will never love me. I thought forgetting about him was a good thing but I can't…" Then Minerva licked her as she let out a giggle. "Oh Minerva, I can tell you anything. You are the best wyvern ever." She then pulled out her flute. "Alright, let me play you your lullaby before Gerome comes back."

"And if I do come back." Gerome said, entering the pen.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to…" Morgan said, standing up from her seat. _Oh no, he caught me. What now? What to do? _"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude." She then bowed in front of him. "I am sorry…" She made her way out but Gerome grabbed her hand.

"Minerva will love to hear your lullaby. Please play for her." He said. She turned to him. "I want to hear it too." She stared at him for a brief moment and let out a small grin. "If you don't mind…"

"I will love to…" She said, walking towards Minerva. _Don't be nervous. Stay calm and play your music. _She then started to play. It was the song of the sky and Minerva sang as she played. Gerome just smiled and watched them as he can see the happiness in both of them. Soon, Minerva drifted to slumber and Morgan stopped. "The sky is my home. My home sweet home… The clouds and the sun will greet me in the day. Glowing their love and watch as I play…" She sang beautifully. "When it night and it time to dream, the moon and the stars will sing me to sleep." She then kissed Minerva on the forehead. "Sweet dream…"

"That was beautiful." Gerome said. _Her voice, it was so breath-taking. She grew up to be an amazing woman. _

"Thank you…" She said. "Well, I wish you good night." She walked passed him. _I should let him be. I don't want him to feel uneasy. _

"Hey Morgan…" Gerome said. She turned to him. "Thank you for being there for me even when I was stubborn to admit it."

"I will always be there for my friends." Morgan said, smiling. _He thanked me…. I must be dreaming… _"Minerva and you are my friends and I will do anything I can to help you both." She then walked towards him. "Minerva tells me a lot about you and why you do things on your own. You were all alone when your parents left for the war and I know how you feel. I didn't know my mother and my memory is kind a hazy when it comes to my father. But I learned a lot from Minerva."

"You can understand her?" He asked. _Only a few can understand wyvern but her… She is so amazing. Why didn't I see it before?_

"Yes, after all we were hiding in Wyvern Valley." Morgan replied. "It took a while but I learned how to talk to them like you did. Minerva keeps telling me to always be with you and I try my best to. I guess I ended up being annoying then being helpful. You always avoid me and runaway so I thought you didn't like me so I helped you in secret like feeding Minerva when you are tired and sing her to sleep every night."

"Morgan…" Gerome said. _Wait, Minerva asked her to stay by my side. All those times when we were kids, she was only trying to help me and fulfill Minerva's wishes. I didn't know. _

"Well, it is getting late and my brother is probably looking for me." She said. "Goodnight Gerome…"

"Goodnight Morgan…" He said, watching her walk away. _Damn it, I am such a jerk. _


	6. Chapter 6: Family Bond

**Chapter 6: Family Bond **

In the boys' tent, they were all getting ready to hit the hay. "I can't believe you try to peek on Lady Ashley." Yarne said. "I will be hiding if I were you."

"Hiding won't be effective since Lord Henry can easily discover you in a matter of minutes." Laurent added.

"So how did she look like?" Owain asked. "Tell me, was her beauty was endless like the sea."

"Amazing… Her body was breath-taking and her sexual side, Lord Henry is a lucky guy." Indigo said, putting on a shirt. "I actually saw her naked."

"She is a cool gal." Brady added. "Her rack was huge." All the boys blushed. "If you saw that gal naked, you will get horny in an instant."

"Well, Morgan looks a lot like her." Yarne said. "They even smell the same."

"Morgan is a delicate flower that I will cherish forever." Owain announced. "I will love her endless if she gave me her heart."

"You know very well that is not going to happen." Laurent said. "She loves a certain masked man." Then Gerome entered the room. "Speak of the devil…"

"Hey Gerome… Where have you been?" Indigo asked. "You missed the fun."

"It is none of your business of what I do." Gerome said coldly, walking towards his bed. He started to take off his armor and gauntlet. _How can I be so heartless to her? I am such a jerk. _

"You know we should hang out more often." Indigo said. "You need to socialize with the other people. You are always alone."

"I rather die than be with you." Gerome said. "You just want a wingman. I don't want to end up like you and Brady a few hours ago. Robin must be furious with you both."

"It was only a peek and well, we got carry away." Brady said. "Robin cut our clothes into shreds after saving our skins from his father."

"We were also hoping to peek on Morgan but she was with the other ladies." Indigo teased. "What a shame, I wanted to see her…" Gerome threw him with his armor. "OUCH!"

"Don't you dare invade her privacy, you pervert." Gerome snapped. _No one is not going to see her like that especially him. _"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Everyone in the tent was silence and their eyes were glued on to him. _Why are they looking at me like that?_

"Come on, I know you want to see too." Indigo teased. "She does have a nice body."

"SHUT UP!" Gerome screamed. "DON'T GO NEAR HER!"

"I see that someone is touchy." Indigo teased. "You can't stop me."

"I will kill anyone who peeks on my little sister." Robin said, standing behind him. "Blood will finally spill tonight." He pulled out his sword from its sheath. "You have something to say Indigo."

"Come on Robin, it was only a joke." Indigo said, sweating while staring at Robin's evil grin. _It is like looking at Lord Henry. They may not act alike but when they are both mad, I can see the resemblance. _"I promise not to peek on your sister and your mother."

"Keep your word." He said, putting back his blade. "Anyway, have you all seen my sister?"

"Yes, she was singing Minerva to sleep and left." Gerome said.

"She hasn't come back to her tent." Robin said. "I am getting worried." Then all of the sudden, he screamed. He became to bleed. "What the…" He pulled up his sleeve and found cuts. _Cuts? I am sure that I never got injured… unless… oh no…_

"Robin, are you okay?" Yarne asked. "Those are nasty cuts you got there."

"You are bleeding a lot." Laurent said. "We should give you medical attention."

"Morgan…" Robin said, racing out the tent. _Please be okay… _"MORGAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gerome followed behind him. "Gerome…"

"What is going on?" Gerome asked, gripping on his axe. "Please don't say it is nothing."

"Morgan is in danger." Robin said. "The cuts on my arms appeared out of nowhere and I didn't get hurt."

"So?"

"I told Morgan to place a hex on me so when she gets hurt, I do as well." Robin explained. "It is the only way for me to know if she is alright and safe." Robin explained. _Morgan, where are you?_

_BROTHER! I AM IN THE FOREST! HELP!_

_I am coming for you…_

"She is in the forest…" Robin said. They raced away in the forest and found Morgan on the ground while a strange hooded figure walked towards her. Robin pulled out his sword and raced towards him. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Robin swung his blade but the strange jumped to dodge it. Gerome raced by her side.

"Robin… Gerome…" Morgan said. "I am so glad you are both here."

"Are you alright?" Gerome asked, grabbing her body and pulling it close to him. "Can you walk?" _She is hurt really bad. She had the same cuts like Robin. _

"Sort of, I've used too much magic." Morgan said, looking pale.

"Don't worry… I will protect you Morgan." Gerome said, staying up and defending her with his axe. "I will never let anyone hurt you." _It is time for me to pay my debt to you Morgan. Please, let me… _

"Gerome…" Morgan said, smiling. _I guess that is hope after all. _

"Who the hell are you?" Robin snapped. _His coat, it is the same as mother's coat. Where on earth did he come from? _

"I am not here to harm you. I just want to speak with Lady Ashley." The Stranger said. "Please tell me she is here."

"What do you want with my mother?" Robin said, gritting his teeth.

"Also, why did you attack Morgan?" Gerome snapped. "I am not buying it."

"Please, let me speak to her. It is very important." The Stranger said. "She needs to know something very important." He then tosses his tome and sword in front of them. "Please, I need to see her."

"Why do you want to see me?" A voice said. They turned and found Ashley. She walked towards the stranger.

"Mother…" Morgan said weakly.

"Speak now or die. You have hurt my children and I not very pleased." Ashley said, smiling evilly at him. "I might have to cut you down until every ounce of your blood spills."

"Your mom is kind of scary." Gerome whispered.

"She is like that." Morgan whispered back. "She said that she learned it from my father and it became a habit."

"So you are alive." The stranger said, taking off his hood. It was a man with spiky violet hair. "My name is Aaron."

"Aaron…"

"Yes, I know that you don't remember me but…" Aaron said. But he stopped when Ashley collapsed on her knees. She gripped her head as she screamed. "ASHLEY!" He grabbed her. "Are you okay? Please speak to me…"

"My head is hitting me with images and it is so painful. But I see you in it. Brother…" Ashley said, cupping his face. "You are my brother… I have a brother…"

"Ashley…." He said, leaking tears. "You have no idea how long I have been searching for you." He then pulled her into a hug. "I have been looking for you for six years."

"I guess we do have something to talk about." She said.

_I raced in the Shepherd lodge when I heard the news. I entered and found a man that looks just like Ashley._ "Ashley, are you okay?" Chrom asked. _Who was this man? Why does he look like Ashley? What is going on here?_

"I am fine so please calm down." She replied. "But I want you to meet someone." The man stood in front of him and bowed.

"My name is Aaron. I am Ashley's twin older brother." He said. "It is a pleasure to meet the man that found my sister. You have no idea how worried I was."

"The pleasure is all mines." Chrom said. _I was shocked. Ashley has an older brother? This is amazing._ "I didn't know she had family. I found her with amnesia."

"I am truly sorry for causing so much trouble. Also, I am sorry for hurting your daughter. She was running through the forest and I thought she was going to attack me. I am very sorry."

"It's fine. I guess we both misunderstood each other uncle." Morgan said. _I hope he didn't catch me crying. _Robin gritted his teeth.

"Just don't hurt my sister again…" Robin said, crossing his arms.

"So you are my brother-in-law." Henry said. "I don't have one of those."

"It is an honor to meet the man that stole my little sister's heart." Aaron said.

"She started it. She stole my heart first." Henry said.

"He looks a lot like Ashley." Fredrick pointed out. "The violet hair and their eyes, they look very much alike."

"I have already done some serious test and it is positive. He is truly of what he said." Miriel said. "He has the same DNA as Ashley."

"One thing for sure, they both are hot…" Tharja whispered.

"Ashley must be happy with this news." Olivia said. "She has been wondering about herself for a long time."

"This is a shocker. I never thought Ashley will have a twin brother." Sully said.

"He is quite a handsome gentleman." Mirabelle said, blushing.

"Well, I will like to explain myself to all of you." Aaron said. _I can see that Ashley gained a family. I am happy for her. _Everyone came in to listen. "As you all know that Validar is our father and Ashley has the blood of the fallen dragon."

"We are aware of that. Also, Grima has been revived by another Ashley. She came from the future to stop us and reassure her future." Chrom said. "But even with all that information, your sister is still a true friend to me."

"Then I am truly blessed that my sister has good friends. Anyway, our mother Queen Alexia didn't want to see her two children in the grasp of Grima. Unfortunately, only Ashley was able to be the host of the fallen dragon. I however wasn't strong enough to bare it." Aaron explained. "When we were only a few months ago, our mother took us and fled away to a small town. There we were raised as commoners."

"So I have a mother too." Ashley said.

"Yes you did… You had a family back then Ashley." Aaron said, smiling.

"Please tell me more about my past life." Ashley pleaded. "I don't remember a lot but I do remember you and a beautiful woman."

"That will be our mother. She was a great white mage which fell in love with a mere dark mage. However, his heart was consumed by an obsession of being a God." Aaron explained. "As we were raised by our mother, she taught us about tactic and magic. You were pretty good at it sister."

"That explains your talent Ashley." Chrom said. "She is our Chief Tactician here."

"I see, then you must be very good my dear sister." Aaron said.

"But what happened to our mother?" She asked. "Is she still alive?" Aaron paused with a grim look on his face. "Aaron…"

"I was doing some errands for mother while you stayed with her. We were both 14 at the time." Aaron explained. "When I came back, the house was in flames and mom was lying in the open field, bleeding to death. She told me that you were in a safe place and I have to find you." Then Aaron walked in front of her. "With your permission Ashley, may I unlock those memories that you have lost?"

"You can do that." Ashley said.

"Yes I can if you let me." Aaron said. "Also, everyone is going to see it as well. It is the only way. I am sorry that it is not a private matter."

"Very well…" Ashley said, holding Henry's hand. "I can't hide anything from my family." Aaron placed his hand on her and poured his magic in his palm. _What…._

_"Ashley, I need you to get some water. Your brother will come back with food in any minute now so please hurry." A woman said, smiling at me. I walked out the house and through the field. There was a river. _

_"My own home… my own home… my own home… My own home…" I sang while getting some water. "Father hunting in the forest… Mother cooking in the home… I must go and fetch the water until the day when I am grown. Till I'm grown… Till I'm grown… I must go and fetch the water until the day when I am grown." I was humming and I got the water. I walked back until I saw smoke. I raced to the house and found the woman, bleeding. "MOTHER!" _

_"So it is you… My darling Ashley…" Validar said. "I finally found you." My mother grabbed my hand and took me away to the open field. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER YOU WITCH!" _

_"Ashley, please listen to me…" She said, cupping my face. "I love you so much. You and your brother Aaron are my most treasured possession but I have to leave you both." _

_"Mother, please don't… Please stay with me…" I pleaded, crying in front of her. _

_"I will hide you for more than four years. You will dream until you meet Chrom. His older sister is my close friend and family. So when you meet him, help him." She said. "You will not remember me… The truth will come when your brother finds you. I can see a beautiful future for you both. I just wish I was there to share it." _

_"What are you saying? I will never forget you mommy." I cried. "Please stay with me…" She placed her hands on my forehead. _

_"I love you…" She cried. _

_"MOMMY!" _

"Ashley…" Aaron said.

"I was sleeping for four years and I was finally released when I bumped into Chrom." Ashley said, letting out a frown. "So that is our mother…"

"Yes, I knew that I have to find you and so I did." Aaron said. "Now you know who you are."

"I am the reason why mom is dead." She said, leaking tears. _This is all my fault… This is all my fault… Why? Mom didn't need to die. She didn't need to save me. If I was dead, there won't be any war. This is all my fault… _"Validar was after me. She didn't deserve to die."

"Mother…" Morgan said, crying as well. Robin frowned as he watched his mother cry. "It's not your fault."

"Please don't blame it on yourself." Robin said. _Damn, I hate to see mom like this. _

"I don't deserve this." She cried. "She shouldn't have died… I should have…" Henry grabbed her hands firmly.

"Don't you dare say that you should have died…" Henry said, gritting his teeth as he glared at her. There was no smile or grin on his face. "If you have died on that day, I wouldn't be in love with such a wonderful woman that accepts me of who I am. There is no woman on earth that can give me the love you have given me so please don't…."

"Oh Henry, I just feel so awful." She cried, hugging him. "She died protecting me and I ended up forgetting her. How can I live with that?"

"No, any mother would do anything to protect her children. You should know that by now. After all, you were going to cut me down a few hours ago." Aaron said, smiling. "I just wanted you to see that you weren't alone but I can see now that you have already known that. My purpose was to make you remember that you are you. No cursed blood will change who you really are sister."

"We all love you." Chrom said, smiling.

"We will always be there for you honey." Henry said, cupping her face. "I won't leave your side no matter what."

"We are happy that you are our mother." Robin said.

"Yup, I love you no matter what mom." Morgan added.

"You will always be loved." Aaron said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Battle

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle**

Everyone went to sleep because tomorrow was the day they will seal their fate. The Shepherds have offered Aaron a place to rest for the night and he accepted it. Well, it didn't last long. Aaron sneaked out of his tent and walked to the forest. _Goodbye Ashley, I can't stay here. _He thought. _Besides, you are in good hands. _

"I see that you love to sneak away." A voice said. He turned and found Ashley. "Are you going to say goodbye to your older sister?"

"I can't stay here." Aaron said. "And who say you are the oldest? I am the oldest."

"I guess you want to be the old geezer. But I know you need to leave." She said. "We are twins after all." Aaron walked towards her while letting out a chuckle. "Since I gained my memory, I can feel what you are feeling now."

"And what am I feeling my little baby sister?" He asked.

"Yearning… As if you miss someone so dear to you. Someone who have stolen your heart completely…" Ashley said, staring into his eyes. She then grabbed his hand. He was wearing a silver band. "You are a married man."

"Nothing gets pass you… Yes, I am married as well but she is only a musician." Aaron said, smiling. "I don't want her to worry so much and I have already promised to come back to her alive."

"Then I will not keep you from fulfilling that promise." Ashley said, smiling. "Will I ever see you again?"

"You will… After this war, find me… I know you can." Aaron said, hugging her tightly. "After all, we have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes, I can't wait to meet the woman that stole my big brother's heart." She said. "Goodbye brother."

"Goodbye…" He said, letting go off her and walking away. "My own home… My own home… My own home... My own home…" He sang. "Father hunting in the forest… Mother cooking in the home… I must go and fetch the water until the day when I am grown. Till I'm grown… Till I'm grown… I must go and fetch the water until the day when I am grown."

_"Ashley, why do you always sing that stupid song?" I asked. "It doesn't make any sense at all." _

_"There is nothing wrong with it." Ashley said, sticking out her tongue. I patted her head. "Aaron, do I look like a dog to you." _

_"Oh sister, you will make a great dog." I teased. She tossed me with a bucket but I dodged it in time. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" _

_"I missed… What a pity… Let me try again." She said, chasing me. "You run like a wild hog. Get back here Aaron…" _

_"Never… "I said, laughing. "You are so slow." _

_Those were the good days and I have a feeling we will gain it once more. _

"Are you alright with this?" Henry said, walking towards her. "I mean, you just met him and you are going to let him go."

"Yes, I know I will find him. He has someone waiting for him." She replied. He hugged her from behind and kissed her hair. She was leaking tears. "Henry, what will we do after the war?"

"Well, I don't know. Anything you decide is what I want." Henry said. "But if I could suggest something, I will like to retire and live a normal life in peace."

"You want that?" She asked.

"Yes, I will do anything for my children to live a happy life and my wife to always smile until the day I die." Henry said, kissing her cheek. "Even if it means to put down the curses and hexes…" She let out a giggle. "What is so funny?"

"I want the same thing." Ashley said, facing him. "I want peace just like you." She rubbed her stomach. "I want our children to have happy memories and we will be there for them."

"If you weren't pregnant, I will already do crazy things to you." Henry said, smiling. "You have a way to make me feel so desiring."

"Well, you can't… but I can…" She said, whispering in his ear while rubbing his chest. "Let… me… be… crazy… for… you…" Henry blushed as she nibbled his ear. "I won't go hard…" He then lifted her up bridal style.

"I am looking forward to it." He said, walking to their tent.

_As the day arrived, we appeared on the back off Grima. As we were about to strike, Ashley's evil clone strike us first. All of my friends were wounded in just a matter of seconds. So this is the power of Grima. _

"Is everyone okay?" Chrom asked, facing on his knees. He watched his friends in pain and forcing themselves to stay up.

"Why do bad guys play unfair?" Lissa pouted, gripping her axe. "I can't even stand up."

"Lissa, are you alright?" Fredrick said, grabbing her hand. "I am here for you."

"ASHLEY, I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" Grima screamed. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"What do you want?" Ashley snapped. "I am in a foul mood now."

"Witness my power, I can do it again and this time your friends won't be standing. They will be dead." Grima said, laughing. "So if you submit to me, I will let them go. It is you I want after all."

"ASHLEY, DON'T DO IT!" Chrom screamed.

"It is a trap…" Lissa said.

"Ashley, don't…" Henry said, reaching out to her. "You can give yourself to her."

"Fine, I am yours just please don't hurt my family." Ashley said, standing up. _I can't see my family like this, in pain and suffering. I have to do this. I have to save them all. _She disappeared in front of them. Ashley was soon swallowed in darkness, her powers faded away. _It is so dark and cold. I can't move my body. _

"Now to finish them off…" Grima said.

_My best friend was gone just like that. I couldn't keep it together._ "ASHLEY!" Chrom screamed. _I couldn't believe that she is gone. _

"MOTHER!" Morgan screamed. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"FIGHT BACK!" Robin screamed. "DON'T DIE ON ME! I DIDN'T COME BACK HERE SO I CAN WATCH YOU DIE!"

"ASHLEY, YOU BETTER COME BACK TO US!" Henry screamed, banging the dragon. _I am supposed to protect you. I am supposed to save you. Damn it… _"STAY ALIVE!"

_I watched everyone crying out for her. You can see how important she was to everyone. She was not just our Chief Tactician, she was part of our family. _"YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL FIGHT WHEN GRIMA GETS A HOLD OF YOU SO KEEP YOUR DAMN WORD!"

"Their voices…I can hear them…" Ashley said, drowning in darkness. "They are calling for me…. Chrom, Henry, Morgan, Robin, everyone… They need me… No, I need them…" The lurking darkness slowly moved away from her. "I am not going to lose here." _I see a light… Their voices are coming from that light… I have to reach it. _She stretched out her hand. _I have to reach it no matter what. _The darkness was diminished as she finally reached the light. Her powers returned to her and her wounds were completely healed.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Grima screamed. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"My family is my light and they will always save me from darkness." Ashley said, forcing her body up. "It is time for you to see the light as well."

"SHUT UP!" Grima screamed. "DAMN YOU!"

_Ashley broke the barrier and appeared in front of us. I was happy that she kept her word. _"Ashley…"

"Thank you everyone…" She replied. "Let's finish this once and for all."

"Now children of man, I will lend you my power." Lady Naga said, healing everyone. "Now fight for a better future."

_We fought bravely through the Grima's army. I was proud and confident with the people I was fighting alongside with. We share the same dream and purpose. We wanted a better future. _

Morgan took down five Falcon riders with her magic. She became exhausted and was dodging attacks from the enemy. "I just need some time to recover." Morgan said, gripping her sword. "I am not going to die here. I am not going to give up." She sliced through ten more soldiers. As she finished everyone off, an axe raced passed her and pierced an enemy. She turned and found Gerome. "Thank you…"

"Stay focus, Morgan…" Gerome said, riding on Minerva. He then offered his hand to her. "Let's fight together…" She smiled and grabbed his hand. She climbed on Minerva and flew away. _This might be the last time we will be together. I have to tell her. _"Morgan, I want to tell you something." An enemy appeared and Morgan jumped towards it and sliced it. Gerome caught her as she landed.

"What is it Gerome?" Morgan said.

"When the war is over, can you sing to me again? I mean to Minerva…" He said, hiding his blush with his mask. "Actually, I want to hear your voice forever."

"Like I said before, I will always be there for my friends especially you. I will be honored to sing for you Gerome because I…" She said, smiling. A soldier was about to attack until Gerome threw an axe towards him. Gerome cupped her face as she blushed.

"I love you too." Gerome said, bending down towards her and kissing her passionately. _I finally have her all to myself. _She pulled back and let out a wink.

"I bet I can kill more than you." She said, getting ready to fight. "Let's have some fun."

"I guess I have to win." Gerome said.

Lucina was fighting more than a dozen soldiers. She went on ahead alone to fight as a result, she grew exhausted. "There are too many. I can't give up." She said, gripping her blade. "I can't let father down." More came her way and she was out of breath. "They just keep on coming." Then all of sudden, blood burst out their bodies as they collapsed to the ground. There she found Robin.

"Are you okay milady?" Robin asked.

"Yes, thank you so much." Lucina said, smiling at him.

"Let me assist you as you rest." Robin said.

"No, I am going to fight." She said. They faced back to back, not letting their guard down as more of their enemies appeared in front of them. "They will never give up."

"It makes it more interesting." Robin said, grabbing her hand. "Please stay alive, Lucina. You are too important to me."

"What?" Lucina said, blushing. _Wait, what is he saying? Does he mean that he cares for me? _

"I trained myself everyday just to protect Morgan and you." Robin said, letting out a smile. "I guess I shouldn't hope for this after all, I am not a prince that can easily sweep you off your feet." He sliced through men like it was nothing. "But if I die today, I just want you to know that I truly care for you but more importantly, I love you."

"Robin…" Lucina said, cutting down the enemy. "You do?"

"Yes…"

"Oh Robin, I love you too." She said, hugging him. "I always did." Then a soldier came behind her and was about to strike. Robin pushed her away and took the blow. He was stabbed on the shoulder. "ROBIN!"

"You are not going to hurt her." Robin said, slicing him to pieces. He pulled out the blade.

"Robin, are you okay? I will get a healer." Lucina said, looking concerned. "Why did you do that?"

"Calm down Lucina, I am not dead yet." He said, smiling. He took off his shirt and bandaged his arm with it. "I will be fine."

"You still need a healer. I have to find Aunt Lissa. Where is she?" Lucina said. Robin grabbed her hand when she was about to leave him. "Robin…" He pulled her into his embraced and kissed her. _He is kissing me and I…_He pulled back and smiled.

"Let's fight… You can heal me later…"

"Alright…"

_Ashley, Henry, Sumia, and I raced to Grima herself. As we fought her, our bond has proven to be more powerful than evil. We won yet…_

"I am glad that we are the same." Ashley said, charging her magic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Grima screamed. "If you kill me, you will die as well."

"That is only bad news for you." She said. "I will gladly give up my life for them because they are my life."

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WILL BE A GOD BY NOW!" Grima screamed. "WHY THROW IT ALL AWAY?!"

"I am a lot of things, a princess of Plegia, a cursed blood god, the daughter of Validar…" Ashley said, gritting her teeth. "But on this day, I am just Ashley but you, you will be nothing more than dust."

"ASHLEY WAIT!" Chrom screamed.

_I was too late, she gave the final blow and Grima was finally gone from this world. I felt happy that we finally won but…_

"Chrom, thank you and remember our promise. And Henry, I love you." Ashley said, fading away in front of them. "I love you all…"

"ASHLEY!" Henry said, trying to reach her but she disappeared before he can get a hold on her. _No, I can't let her go. You can't leave me… Not now… _"Ashley…"

"Henry, please find me…" A voice said. "Find me…"

"Ashley, I will find you." Henry said. "I will never rest until I do."

_My best friend disappeared but in our hearts we knew she was out there somewhere. All of the children returned to the future and finally I can say that we finally won peace. I returned to the castle with Sumia and raised Lucina. In a year time, Sumia was pregnant with Cynthia. Lissa was busy taking care of her baby boy. I have never seen her so happy in my life. Everyone else started to move on with their lives but I still remember that promise that I made to Ashley. _

_"Ashley, do you dislike being called little sister?" I asked, sitting beside her. _

_"I don't dislike it. I just don't think it is time to address me as such." Ashley said. "After all, we are not really related and I don't want you to adopt me." _

_"But it is just a nickname…" I said. _

_"I know but it doesn't feel right with me." Ashley said, putting some thought into it. "I know, I have an idea…"_

_"What is it?" '_

_"When Lucina turned 18, hold a royal ball for her and make sure I get invited and every one of our friends." She said, smiling. "At that moment, you will be free to call me little sister. _

_"Why is that? I don't understand…" I said, scratching my head. "I have to wait 18 years just to call you little sister. That seems like a long time." _

_"Come on, promise me…" _

_"Alright, I promise…"_

_That was the promise I made to her. I haven't heard from Henry for a long time and I don't know if he found Ashley or not. But he told me that he will and he will bring her home. So I left it up to him after all, he is the husband. _


	8. Chapter 8: Eighteen Year Gap

**Chapter 8: Eighteen Year Gap**

_Years as passed and Ylisse became peaceful as ever. Lucina and Cynthia grew up to be the same teenage girls I met 18 years ago. I was blessed to have them both. _

"Father, do I have to pick a husband in this party?" Lucina said, looking uneasy.

"I know it is weird but it is tradition." Chrom said. _She reminds me so much of her mother. Always worry too much. _"I didn't follow the tradition because we were in the middle of the war but I danced with your mother once or twice before we got married and I fell in love."

"But what happens if I don't find someone?" She asked. "What happens if I picked the wrong person?" He cupped his daughter's face and smiled.

"My dear, you will do fine. All you need to do is follow your heart." Chrom said.

"Thanks dad." Lucina said, hugging him. "I will find my prince for sure."

"Lucina, you better hurry now. You are going to be late." Sumia said, walking in with an elegant pink dress. Her hair was decorated with flowers. "Please go get ready. Our guest will be here any minute."

"Yes mom, I am going now." She said, walking away from them.

"Sumia, you are beautiful just like our wedding day." Chrom said, walking towards her. He then kissed her.

"You are looking for to this." Sumia said, giggling. "I bet it is Ashley…"

"I haven't seen her in 18 years and I don't know if Henry found her." Chrom said, smiling. "I promised her that I will make a royal ball for Lucina 18th birthday and invited everyone."

"She is a tactician after all. She probably knows what she is doing." Sumia said.

_My wife was right, Ashley planned this all along. I hope I get to see her. It has been so long and I missed talking to my best friend. As the ball started, everyone entered the ballroom with beautiful gowns and handsome suits. This is the night I have been waiting for. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy that you can all make it to my daughter's 18th birthday party." Chrom said. Sumia was hugging his arm as he speaks to his guests. "As you all know, tonight is the night that would determine her partner. Not just her partner of love but her partner for ruling the kingdom in the future." Everyone was clapping at the announcement. "I will gladly present Princess Lucina." Lucina started to walk down the stairs in a midnight blue dress. All the boys envy her beauty and fell hopelessly in love.

_Don't trip… Please don't freak out… Don't freak out Lucina. _Lucina thought, walking down the stairs slowly. She let out a smile as she walked down. _Please don't mess up. _She was at her last step until she tripped. She was caught by a teenage boy with spiky white hair. He was wearing a white long sleeve collar shirt with a black vest and slacks. Lucina blushed as she stared into his ruby eyes. _Who is this? I haven't seen him before. He is so… _

"Milady, you look beautiful tonight." He said, giving her a rose and pulling her up. Then elegant music started to fill the room. He bowed and offered his hand to her. "Shall I have this dance milady?"

"Yes…" She said, blushing as she followed him to the dance floor. _He is so cute. I can't stop staring at him. This must be him, the person I am supposed to marry. _"Thank you for saving me from embarrassment."

"It is fine. I couldn't see you fall." He said, smiling. All the boys glared at him evilly as they danced. _It has been awhile that I danced with a woman. Somehow, she seems to be the perfect partner. _"However, it is seems I am not worthy to dance with you. I am just a commoner. And there are many nobles who dislike me."

"Please stay with me… I mean… I don't care if I dance with a commoner. I don't see them like that anyway. I see them as people." Lucina mumbled. She was so red and she couldn't stop blushing. "Besides, I rather dance with you than those spoiled noblemen."

"Then I am blessed to serve such a wonderful princess." He said, leading her slowly in a dance. _I feel the same way. _

"Darling, is that…" Sumia said, pointing out to the boy. "It has to be…"

"Yes, it is…" Chrom said, smiling. _She is here… _

"May I ask for your name?" Lucina asked. "I am afraid that you know more about me and I don't know anything about you."

"Robin, my name is Robin…" He said. "I am just a commoner who was lucky enough to be here." Then they stopped because of the end of the music and he bowed in front of her. "It was a pleasure to dance with you milady."

"The pleasure was all mines." Lucina said. He kissed her hand lightly. Then their attention was allured by a beautiful teenage girl who was standing on stage. She had long white hair that reached her feet and she was in a beautiful black dress. "Who is that?"

"Oh, she is my twin sister. Your mother hired her to sing at the ball." Robin explained. "Her name is Morgan." The music started to play. Morgan closed her eyes and started to sing. Her voice was so soft yet elegant.

"Wow, she is good." Lucina said. "Her voice is so beautiful." She then turned to him. "May we dance some more Robin?"

"Sure, I love to." He said, dancing again. "But I don't want to hog your company, milady. There are many men here to dance with you."

"But somehow, I want to dance with you more Robin." Lucina said, smiling.

"Then I will dance with you the whole night." Robin said, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey Yarne, do you want to dance with me?" Cynthia asked, standing beside him. She was wearing a baby blue dress and her hair hung down perfectly.

"I don't know. I might bore you." He replied, wearing a suit. _Why is this suit so uncomfortable? I can hardly breathe with this thing. _She offered her hand to him. "Hmmm…"

"You have never bore me Yarne." Cynthia said, blushing. _He is so cute with his bunny ears. _He grabbed her hand and started to dance. "See, you are doing well."

"Thanks Cynthia. I feel like I can do anything when I am with you." Yarne said, smiling. _I can't wait until you turn 18 Cynthia because I am going to make you my girl. _

Indigo walked over to Severa which was ignoring him. "Severa, just the woman I want to see." Indigo said, smiling. Sevara was wearing a golden gown. "Do you want to dance?"

"Not with you flirt…" Severa said. "I rather die than dance with you."

"Look, I know I tend to flirt a lot but you are the only girl that I want to dance with." Indigo said, kneeing in front of her. "Please…."

"Is this another line that you used to woe other women?" She said, blushing.

"Please, I am begging you." Indigo said.

"Alright… I will just this once."

Kjelle and Brady danced while Noire danced with Owain. Laurent was dancing with Nah. Gerome at the other hand was staring at Morgan. _Who is she? _He thought, staring at her. He blushed as she looked towards him and smiled. _Why does she make me feel this way? It is like I… No, this can't be… _The song was over and everyone clapped for her. "Wait, that can't be her…"

"Morgan, you can take a break." A woman said. She had long red hair. "Aaron and I got it covered."

"Thanks Aunt Lola, I will be right back." Morgan said, walking down stage. _I am so thirsty, all the singing made my throat sore. _

"Now, my husband and I will sing a song and it is dedicated to all the lovebirds out there." Lola said. Aaron appeared on stage. The piano started to play. "Picture perfect memories…Scattered all around the floor…Reaching for the phone 'cause…I can't fight it anymore." She sang.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind." They both sang. Aaron walked towards her slowly.

"For me it happens all the time..." She sang, smiling.

"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone. And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call. But I've lost all control. And I need you now." They both sang. Lola moved to the grand piano and leaned on it. "And I don't know how. I can do without. I just need you now."

"Another shot of whiskey. Can't stop looking at the door…Wishing you'd come sweeping. In the way you did before." Aaron sang, trapping her and leaning towards her.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind." The both sang. She cupped his face.

"For me it happens all the time..." He sang.

"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone. And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call. But I've lost all control. And I need you now." They both sang. "And I don't know how. I can do without. I just need you now." Aaron lifted her in the air and spun around. Morgan was getting some punch and Gerome was behind her.

"Hello…" He said. She turned and let out a smile. "It has been awhile Morgan."

"Oh Gerome, you are here too. That is great. I was hoping that you will be here." Morgan said, blushing in front of him. "I hope you are here to ask me to dance."

"Yeah, I am…" He said, offering his hand to her. She grabbed it and walked to the dance floor. "So Morgan, how are you? I have heard rumors that we are engaged."

"You have but I am clearly not." Morgan said. "Why will I be engaged?" _Why is he asking me this? Unless… _"Why are you curious about this?"

"Well, for no reason. I am just amazed that's all. You are clearly not like other woman." Gerome said, blushing. "You were always crazy and wild." She let out a giggle.

"Yes, I am that crazy girl that put Minerva to sleep with a flute. You thought I poisoned her and tried to kill me." Morgan said, swaying her body to the music. "That was very amusing."

"You gave me a heart attack." Gerome said. "I thought you killed her."

"But I didn't. She follows me around after hearing me sing. I wish to see Minerva once more." Morgan said. "But Gerome, I am not engaged and I think I will never be engaged."

"Why is that?" He asked. "You are a very beautiful woman and I think all the men here will instantly fall in love with you."

"Well, I am waiting for the only man I love to propose." She replied. "I don't know if he feels the same about me but I will still wait."

"Morgan…" Gerome said. _Am I too late? _

"I am waiting for him to realize that I love him so much." Morgan said. "But I think his mask is stopping me from seeing his emotions."

"Mask? Wait, you love me?" Gerome said, blushing. _She was in love with me the whole time. I am such an idiot, why didn't I confess to her sooner. I have been in love with her when I first heard her voice. _

"Yes so will you take off that mask?" She said, blushing in front of him. "I can't see your emotion with that thing." He took it off. "Wow, you are very handsome after all."

"And you were always beautiful to me…" Gerome said, cupping her face. "Morgan, I love you and I don't have a ring on me but will you marry me."

"Oh Gerome, what took you so long?" She said, kissing him as they danced.

"Whoa, whoa…" Aaron sang.

"Guess I'd rather hurt. Than feel nothing at all…" They both sang. He put her down and moved away.

"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone. And I need you now." Lola sang. She was about to let go of his hand but he gripped it tightly.

"And I said I wouldn't call. But I'm a little drunk. And I need you now." He sang, pulling her back.

"And I don't know how. I can do without. I just need you now. I just need you now." They both sang, staring at each other.

"Oh baby, I need you now." She sang, hugging him. When they were done, the crowd cheered. Lola found her niece in love and smiled. "I guess we have to sing again."

"I guess we do." Aaron said. "Where is my sister?"

"She is probably somewhere. You shouldn't worry too much. She is a grown woman after all." Lola said. "Also, she loves to make an entrance." She giggled as Aaron pulled her into a hug.

_I watched as all my friends were happily dancing and having fun. But where was Ashley? I looked everywhere and still no sign from her. _

"Sumia, do you want to dance with me?" Chrom asked.

"I will be happy to." Sumia said. Chrom took her to the dance floor and they started dancing. "My love, you seem troubled."

"It has seems that she is not going to make it." Chrom said, letting out a sigh. "I was looking forward to see her. I guess something important came up that she has to miss this night."

"She will come after all, she was right. You will end up calling her sister with ease." Sumia said, pointing at Lucina. Lucina was dancing happily with Robin. You can see the love in their eyes as they danced. "Well, I guess sister-in-law."

"Sumia, I guess you are right." Chrom said. _I think I finally figure out what Ashley was talking about. You are too clever. _Then people stopped dancing and watch the entrance doors open wide. "Hmmm…"

"INTRODUCING! THE KING AND QUEEN OF PLEGIA!" Frederick announced. _Lord Chrom is going to be shock when he sees this. _

"What is going on?" Chrom said. "I didn't invite them." A woman with long violet hair entered the room with a beautiful white gown. Her hair was decorated with lilies and a gold tiara. _You got to be kidding. _"Is that… that can't be her." All the men followed her with fascination, trying to get her attention. Women began to gossip as she walked to the dance floor. "Ashley?"

"She looks so lovely." Sumia said, smiling. "I am happy she is here." She then stopped in front of a man with spiky pure white hair. He was wearing a long black sleeve collar shirt with a violet vest. He kneed her in front. "That's Henry…" _Is it me or Henry have gotten cuter? _

"You look as lovely as always honey." Henry said, kissing her hand lightly. "May I have the privilege to dance with you my Queen?"

"Of course, I will be most delighted my King." Ashley replied, dancing with him. Everyone in the room was eyeing them as they danced. "I must look very silly, everyone is staring at me."

"I can put a hex on them." He said. "They shouldn't be giving you such a longing look. I am the only man that should be looking at you."

"You are too protective." She teased.

"And you are too beautiful…" Henry said, smiling. Then Sumia and Chrom walked their way. They stopped and bowed in front of them. "Lady Sumia… Lord Chrom… It has been a long time."

"Oh Ashley, we were worried about you." Sumia said, hugging her so tightly. "I missed you so much."

"Oh Sumia, I missed you as well. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you all." Ashley said, hugging back.

"I knew you will find her." Chrom said, offering his hand to Henry. "Also, what is with the Plegia thing?"

"Have you heard? We are the King and Queen of Plegia. We took the place after I found Ashley." Henry said, smiling. He grabbed Chrom's hand and shook it firmly. "Since Ashley is the princess…"

"She is the rightful ruler of Plegia." Chrom said. Sumia giggled as she watched her husband expression. "Sumia, you knew about this."

"Of course, Ashley got a hold of me yesterday morning and told me everything." Sumia said. "She wanted me to keep it a surprise."

"So I think I should be calling you Queen Ashley for now on." Chrom teased. "After all, you own a kingdom now and you are not the same helpless girl that I found in the open field."

"No, plain Ashley is good enough." Ashley said. "It is good to see you again my dear friend. I have heard so much about…" Chrom interrupted her as she was pulled into a hug. "Oh Chrom…"

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." Ashley said. "My best friend…"

_On that very night, many things changed. King Henry and I began to make a treaty to unite the kingdoms. It was also sealed by the marriage of my loving daughter Lucina and Robin. Without knowing, Robin's charm can make Lucina blush forever yet his loyalty to her is true. He will never let anyone be with her especially men just like his father. Aaron and Lola settled down in Plegia, helping their little sister of restoring the kingdom to its' former glory. Aaron became a teacher and taught children that couldn't afford education while Lola became a doctor and treated the wounded. You can sometimes find her singing to them. Morgan soon after married Gerome and moved to Wyvern Valley which her music captivated all of the wyvern's hearts. She made it a point to sing for them every night also to her husband. Cynthia married Yarne and well, she was always his favorite hero. Ashley became a very good queen. All her subjects love her endlessly. Her love for her husband was still in flame. They act around each other as if they just got married. As for me, my life that I planned didn't happen but the life that I have now is far better. _


End file.
